Opportunity
by katty911
Summary: NOT FOR FRANCE X UK FANS! England x OC (Morocco) Morocco goes from place to place, following the wave of opportunity, but what happens when opportunity is in the form of a human?
1. Chapter 1

Every year, a girl is chosen to "entertain" _Sayedy_ Libya. The head housekeeper chooses us "at random." Everyone knows that she asks _Sayedy_ whom he prefers. I've always hated the ordeal. He simply takes a girl and uses her until he's tired of her.

We are lined up according to height. With my medium height, I am placed in the middle of forty girls. The housekeeper, a middle-aged woman with a mole on her upper lip, begins pacing in front of us.

"It is that time of year _bents_. I have decides whom I shall choose for _Sayedy_." She came to where I was standing and pointed at me. "I have chosen you Sabiha." I heard gasps and wails of protest.

"Ei! _Jad_!" Screeched a girl towards the end of the line. "This is not right! She's not fit for _Sayedy_!" The girl next to me called back, "You speak as if you are fit for Allah himself!" Anisa, my closest friend, turned towards me to give me a reassuring smile. "You're very lucky, Sayedy's _waseem_. I didn't feel lucky as I followed the housekeeper into oblivion.  
The housekeeper led me to _Sayedy's_ bed chamber. She smiled at me. "Good luck _tefel_." She nudged me through the door. The room was richly furnished, and smelled of incense. I didn't sense anyone in the room, so I stood near the door.

My mind ran over all of the exits in this room. _Perhaps I could run out before-_ . "Here's my beautiful Sabiha." _Sayedy_ warped his arms around my waist. "Let go." He turned me around so he could look at me. "What did you say?" I began to fight him. "LET ME GO!" My leg hit him somewhere on his body.

Sayedy's arms slid off of my waist. He gasped in pain as he fell to the floor. "You stupid _salgot_!" I grabbed the dagger that fell out of his robe when I fought him. He was gripping his extremities as I fled the room. I ran as fast as I could.

Someone grabbed my arm to stop me as I ran. "Sabiha! What's wrong with you?" I looked into the innocent face of Anisa. I pulled my arm away. "Let me go Anisa!" I kept running until I was no longer on Sayedy's property.

I knelt on the ground, unable to run any longer. I pulled the dagger out of it's sheath. "Oh Allah! What have I done to deserve this?" I pulled my waist-length hair, which had come undone while I was running, into one hand.

I sliced off half of the hair I held in my hand. "I cast off my old self. I am made new now. I am no longer a servant of _Sayedy_ Libya and Allah. Never again will I be known as Sabiha. I am my own person. I am free." I fixed my _hijab_, hid the dagger in my skirt, and left my old life and went to find a new one.

I drifted from place to place, until I came into a foreign country. I stopped a women hurrying towards the marketplace. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" The woman gave me a confused look.

"You are in Rabat, the capitol of Morocco. Is there some place in particular you are trying to go?" "Well-" The woman interrupted me. "Have you no where to go, _bent_?" I shook my head. "No, I don't."

Something came into the woman's eyes. Compassion? Pity? Worry for the homeless girl?

She took my arm. "Come. I know someone who will give you a place to stay, at least for the night." I was half lead-half dragged (unwillingly) away from the marketplace.

We came to a large, old building with a cross carved into the stone above a door. The woman rapped her knuckles on the worn, wooden door. A older woman with silvery hair and a pale face answered the door.

"How might I help you?" My captor/helper nodded respectfully in greeting. "Sister, this young woman has no-where to go. She needs a place to stay for the night." The silver-haired woman smiled. "We have plenty of room for her." 

I studied the woman who was generous enough to give me room and board for the night. Her silver hair was pulled into a neat bun, without a hair out of place. She wore a simple black dress that fell to her ankles.

The woman noticed me watching her. "Have you ever seen a nun before, child?" "No." I answered. We passed by a group of girls chattering loudly in a strange language. The woman continued down a long hall.

"We are servants of God. Our duty is to-" "My apologies," I interjected. "I do not believe in Allah." The woman smiled gently. "Neither do we."

The one night's stay turned into a three years stay. During that period of time, I learned of the God these women worshiped. In two months, I converted to Christianity, the stories of all-knowing prophets and a compassionate God who gave everyone a second chance, drawing me in.

The one thing I could not do, was take my vows. A small voice kept telling me, _Not yet... There is something you must do..._

Without the knowledge of Abbess Batel, the silver-haired woman who gave me shelter so long ago; I taught myself how to fight.  
_Never again will I be a defenseless little girl in the face of danger._

**Poetry! (Wrote it myself)**

_**In and out, up and down, they travel through the abyss.**_

_**Some stay in the abyss, enjoying its warmth and security**_

_**Some lie in an in between place, wanting to be free of the abyss, but enjoying its pleasures.**_

_**Some escape the abyss, but are sucked back towards it.**_

_**All of them call for help...**_

_**A figure appears. He is clothed in light and crowned in love. He says:**_

_**"Come with me. I'll give you food when you're hungry, and drink when you're thirsty.**_

_**I will comfort you when you're sad and rejoice with you when you're happy."**_

_**"All I ask is that you follow me. Leave this dark place behind. Come with me."**_

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Snap_! The shutter of my loom came down with a quick, satisfying snapping sound. The hurried footsteps of one of the younger Sisters broke my concentration.

"Layla!" I smiled in remembrance. The Sisters gave me that name when they first heard me sing.

"Reverend Mother wants to see you." I stood up and followed the young Sister out the door.

"You wanted to see me Reverend Mother?" Something was wrong. Her normally cheerful blue eyes were hard and cold. Mother Batel's voice was cold as well when she answered me.

"Yes, Layla. I have learned something very disturbing today." I carefully looked into her frighteningly angry face. "What would that be, Reverend Mother?"

She crossed the distance between us in three strides. "A young girl," She grabbed my hair forcefully. "Whom I took into my Abbey, without question of her morals." She yanked my hair harder. "Has broken my trust."

I gasped in pain. "Reverend-" She pulled me closer to her face. "I know you have learned how to fight, Layla. What possessed you to do such a thing?"

I didn't' t answer her. Instead, I pulled away from her. When I was no longer in her grasp, I rushed to the door and flung it open. I walked quickly to my room and closed the door.

I grabbed the few possessions that were mine and stuffed them into a worn bag. I opened one of my drawers and threw the items on the top onto the floor. _There!_ The dress I came to the sisters in and my _hijab_.

The cloth on the dress was a bit faded, but I knew that I wouldn't get far in a nun's habit. I pulled off the dress I was wearing and put on the other one. I laughed. _It fits perfectly_.

Someone was banging on my door. "Layla! Open the door this instant!" I smiled. _Right on time_. I grabbed the back that sat on the bed and flung the door open.

The Abbess stood there. Her eyes had become impossibly hard and her cheeks were red from either running or anger. Before she could speak, I pushed past her and went down the winding hall, taking the shortcut to the door.

"Layla! You stupid girl! You are overreacting! There's no need for such-" I stopped her with a look, something she always does to the younger girls. "Listen well Batel, because I will only say this once."

"No one in this world will ever treat me in the way you did today," I paused to glare at her. "And get away with it." The Abbess stepped away from me. "Layla-" I stepped closer to her. "Don't 'Layla' me!"

She backed into the wall. The realization crossed her face. She was trapped. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Are you going to kill me, Layla?" I shook my head. "Lucky for you, I'm not going to kill you. I'm simply going to do the Christian thing."

Reverend Mother raised a gray eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, would that be?" I laughed. "You taught me yourself, Reverend Mother, turn the other cheek."

I went to the door and opened it, took a deep breath of fresh air, and sauntered out.

**Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

I fled from Rabat and headed into a town farther west. I went into the marketplace, having nothing else to do. Men reached towards me as I passed. I pulled my _hijab_ a bit tighter and avoided their probing hands as I walked.

One man in particular was persistent. He followed me for about six minutes before I acknowledged him. I turned around to face him. "Sir, are you following me?"

The man tried his hardest to look appalled. "Of course not, Miss." It was obvious he was lying, but I smiled sweetly, as if it was my mistake. "Of course. My apologies, Sir."

I walked five paces before I whirled around to slap him across the face. The people near me gasped and backed away. Women leaned into their husbands, who were open-mouthed with shock.

The man reeled back from the impact of the hit, but quickly recovered. "You bitch!" He lumbered forward, intending to grab me.

I stepped out of the way and he ran into a stall. I ran off while he was on the ground. I laughed to myself as I ran, finally stopping at the outskirts of town. I leaned against a building, catching my breath.

"That was pretty impressive, _bent_." I turned to the male voice, dagger in hand. The man held his hands up. "No need for that, _bent_, I'm not going to hurt you."

I lowered my dagger-clutching hand. "What do you want? I have nothing of value." I really had quite a bit of money on me, Not that I was telling him that.

The man grinned, his ivory teeth flashing brightly in his dark face. "To recruit you." I arched my eyebrows. "For what?" The man's face became serious. "I saw what you did today. That sort of wit is sorely needed in my business."

"Which is?"  
The man looked around and, seeing that we were essentially alone, said; "Mercenary work." I couldn't hold back my laughter. "I'm not much of a fighter."

The man's grin widened. "From what I've seen so far, your intelligent, which means; you can be taught." He stepped closer. "Please accept my offer, Miss. We're low in numbers."

I had nothing left to loose. "You have a deal." I shook his outstretched hand, sealing my fate.

Adil, the man who offered me a job so long ago, became my teacher, boss, and best friend. In a matter of months, I became his most recommend 'mercenary'. It didn't take long for me to figure out that we were assassins, not mercenaries.

Year after year, I did my job, the words of the nuns ringing in my ears. _Thou shalt not kill_. Every night I begged God for forgiveness, and I asked; _Lord, is this what you set me aside for?_

Out of my many employers, only one would change my life permanently.

He came in my tenth year of service to Adil. I was supposed to be resting in my bed chamber, but instead, I listened to the exchange.

"I would like your best mercenary." Apparently, the man didn't realize what we were just yet.

"Can you afford what it will cost?" Asked Adil  
"_Oui_. I can."  
Adil rose from his chair and made hos way to the door, where I was eavesdropping.

I crept away from the door and into my room. Moments later, the door to my room opened. It was obvious that the man was expecting Adil' s best mercenary to be a man.

"This is your best mercenary?" I arched my eyebrows. "Do you have a problem with a woman mercenary?" The man shook his head. "Of course not. I just wasn't expecting a woman."

He looked at Adil. "I would like to hire her permanently." Before I could object, he dropped a large sack on the table in front of me and undid the tie.

Inside the sack, were golden coins. "This will suffice for a while, _oui_?" Adil looked at me. "It is your choice Layla." _This will probably be the only chance I have to leave Africa_.

"I accept your offer, Sir." The man shook my head. "You will enjoy working for me _ma chère_. I guarantee it."


End file.
